The Curios Case of Evangeline Lawson
by InceptionErection
Summary: DISCONTINUED. ADOPTED BY Areikoto NOT YET PUBLISHED ON HER PROFILE.
1. Chapter 1 Curious

**The curious case of Evangeline Lawson**

**Chapter 1 - curious**

**Disclaimer: Twas the night before publishing and there was one sound in the house. Not a cricket and not a mouse. It was Stephanie telling herself that she doesn't own Ouran. And also to go back to bed.  
**

Evangeline Desiree Lawson walked into school that day a changed person. Last year she was going to a public school the next town over about an hour away. She had a boyfriend, she had friends. But today she was walking into Ouran Academy under the alias of Evan Daniel Lawson on a scholarship. She had a bruise on her left shoulder where her father had struck her and a scratch on her right arm where her mother scratched her with her over sized fake nails. Her nose was still sore from where her brother pushed her down and she had hit her nose on the fire place brick. Her eyes were red and puffy, she couldn't remember the last time she went a day without crying. She ran away approximately one week ago and was still currently looking for a place to stay but it was hard with no money, no job, and no family. She walked into the school and felt as though everyone were staring at her. 'I understand I look like crap but can you not stare?' She thought to herself, remember that she had to remain in character as a boy. She had a short black wig on. (Sort of like Kyo's hair in fruits basket. Look it up. lol) She also was wearing an Ouran male uniform. It was all very foreign to her.

By the end of the day she'd like to tell herself she knew her way around but knew that she would be lying. It was unbelievable, and no not the school. The people. She had only been there six hours and there were already whispers going on around her. She was running down a long hallway on the verge of tears again and bumped into another running figure.

"I-I'm Sorry." She responded shakily, slowly rising to her feet.

"No, it was totally my fault. Hey, are you okay?" A boy with brunette hair and big chocolate brown eyes asked. He almost looked like a she to Evangeline.

"I...Not really."

"Well, I have a few minutes before I have to go into the third music room. What's your name for starters."

"Evan-- Evan Lawson. Second year." She said nervously.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi. First year. Is it your first day here? I knew it. I could tell. It's rough here, verbally speaking. I remember my first day."

"I just don't know how I could be here for six hours, barely say a word and already have people whispering about me."

"Believe me, nothing is a secret around here. Especially Kyoya."

"Who's Kyoya?"

"An....Acquaintance."

"Really Haruhi, I thought we were more than that." Kyoya said nonchalantly popping his head out of the door. "You better get in here, we don't want to start a debt tab again do we?"

"No. I'll see you later Evan. I hope everything gets better." Haruhi said as she walked into the club room.

"Evan is it?" Kyoya asked after Haruhi stepped into the club room.

"Yes." She said biting back the tears that she'd been holding in all day, ready to burst.

"What grade are you?"

"Second year. On a scholarship."

"It seems we have something in common, I am as well a second year. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Kyoya said. Evangeline couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst at the seams and tears flowed down her cheek. She excused herself and ran off. "This is why I don't befriend people. You tell them something and they cry." Kyoya said sighing deeply, shaking his head and walking back into the club room.

"I can't believe I just did that. Really, you have to have more self control!" She yelled at herself when she regained composure. She was sitting in what now looked like a courtyard with a pond with a peeing statue. She wiped her eyes and looked around. Her eyes stopped on a window with a figure in it, she didn't recognize the figure but it seemed to be looking right at her. Feeling weird, she looked away.

As Kyoya looked down at 'Evan' through the window in the clubroom, he couldn't help but think that there was something strange about him. Most boys were scared of him but none actually cried when he said something to them, especially not when he said nice things. There was something not right about her, and he was going to figure out what. By all means necessary.

When everyone was leaving, Evangeline lingered in the courtyard but made her way back up to the club room to apologize to Kyoya. The only one that was there was Haruhi and she was cleaning.

"Oh, hey Evan. What are you still doing here? I thought everyone was gone..."

"I, um, it's a long story...."

"Oh, well, I have time." She said, starting to mop the floors.

"Well, long story short, I ran away from my abusive home and I came here on a scholarship. I don't really have anywhere to go."

"Oh wow. I'm really sorry. Why don't you come to my house? You can stay there for a couple of nights if you want."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to burden you." She said, she didn't want to seem desperate, but she wanted Haruhi to insist.

"Please? You have no where else to go. Tell me, when's the last time you had a real meal?"

"A.....A week ago." She answered quietly, she had been taking scraps of food wherever she could find them and found water fountains at local parks. Haruhi gasped.

"Then please, come stay with me and my dad? It won't be any trouble. We have a futon you can sleep on."

"Just a couple nights then." She answered and waited for Haruhi to finish mopping the floors.

When they arrived at Haruhi's apartment, all Evangeline had to wear was her second hand uniform that she got from a friend who went there for a year before she ran away. She sold the rest of the clothes she packed, which were all name brands, to get a cab ride to Tokyo, a wig, and a meal.

"The showers through there, here's my room, here's the living area where your futon is, and you already saw the kitchen when you walked in." Haruhi explained the simple layout as if Evangeline had never been in a house before.

"I guess I should go take a shower. I haven't really had one in a while." She said, still faking her masculine voice that she had been through out the whole day. Haruhi gave her a towel and some clothes to change into and she went to go take her shower. When she was finished, she was changing in Haruhi's room into some of Haruhi's father's clothing. She put her binder on, which flattened her chest, and put her boy shorts on before putting on the rest of the clothes. Haruhi didn't realize she was still changing and walked in as Evangeline was putting on Haruhi's dad's pants without her shirt on yet.

"Oh my. I'm really sorry..." She said, realizing that he was in fact a she. "So, you're a girl?"

"Yup. Here's the long story. My real name is Evangeline Desiree Lawson. My family has been abusing me for years, even my slightly older brother. I finally got up enough courage to run away and started going to Ouran under a scholarship. As a boy under the name Evan Daniel Lawson. So my family couldn't find me. But I soon realized that I didn't have anywhere to go. So, I began living wherever I could find somewhere dry. Then you found me. And here we are."

"I guess I would have to tell you sooner or later, I'm a girl too. Here's my story; I broke a vase in the clubroom and was forced to join the club as an errand boy. Then got 'promoted', if you will, to being a host. Then they found out I was a girl and I've been working there ever since. Of course, my debt's paid now, but I still work there. To tell you the truth I like it there. Oh, I guess we can get you some girl clothes instead of those ugly ones. You should join the host club. I mean, I'm gonna be there until it closes so you'll either have to sit at my house alone or sit in the school alone."

"I guess I can..." She said, still a little shocked to find out Haruhi was a girl.

After they got all that straightened out, a nicely dressed woman came out of the room.

"Haruhi! Who's your friend?"

"Dad, this is Evangeline. She'll be staying with us for a while, she doesn't really have a home right now." Haruhi explained, Evangeline was too busy gawking at Haruhi's 'father' to notice anything.

"Is she alright dear?"

"She's just a little shell shocked, give it time to sink in." Haruhi said

"Well, off to work! Enjoy your meal, young ladies!" Ranka said flamboyantly before exiting the apartment.

"So...that's you're dad?"

"Yup. Don't worry, he's always been a little flamboyant."

"A little? But he seems nice." She said, continuing to eat her small meal. She didn't want to make herself sick.

"So you're gonna talk to the club tomorrow right?"

"Sure I guess."

"This'll be fun! Don't worry!" Haruhi said encouragingly.

"I'm sure it will be...." She said to herself.

**A/N: Tada! anyway, I thought I should write a fanfiction about Kyoya's love interest. Not just him in the background of my other fanfic about Tamaki and Haruhi.... anyway.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Club Meeting

**Chapter 2 - Club meeting**

The next day, Evangeline woke early. She went and found her binding and put on the rest of her school uniform and put on her wig. It was amazing how much of girl she looked like with out the wig and binding, and yet she made a super convincing boy when she did wear it.

Today, we was going to have to talk to Kyoya again. Just the thought of what happened yesterday almost made her wanna cry again. 'No. No crying. You're starting a new life. there's no need for tears.' She thought to herself. She finished her homework while waiting for Haruhi to wake up. She didn't want to just go through her food supply.

"Oh, hey Evangeline. You didn't have to wait, you could have gotten whatever you like for breakfast."

"I'm a guest here and that would have been rude."

"Actually, I was hoping you were going to be staying longer. I know we don't know each other very well but, you really can stay as long as you want."

"Well, if you guys don't mind...."

"Of course not! So from now on, you're not a guest here. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, I'll make breakfast. How about you make yourself a lunch to take?"

"Okay then. Do you want one?"

"Sure." Haruhi said. When Evangeline accepted, Haruhi hoped they would become good friends. "Are you ready to go to school?" Haruhi asked later, while putting on her shoes.

"Yup. Do we walk?"

"You would be correct."

"Well then, let's go shall we?" The walk to school was uneventful, just Evangeline itching her wig and Haruhi telling her she'd probably get used to it.

"Have fun in class!" Haruhi said sarcastically. Evangeline walked into her class, 2-A, and sat at her window seat in the back and looked down at the maze. It wasn't until class had started that she noticed Kyoya and Tamaki sitting a couple rows ahead. 'Good, I can talk to both of them at the same time. I guess they run the club together form what Haruhi said.' She thought to herself. Haruhi incidentally 'forgot' to tell her about the pet names they have for each other. After class was over Tamaki rushed off to do something, Evangeline didn't care what, so she went over to talk to Kyoya.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She said to him in her fake masculine voice.

"It's quite alright. I just wasn't aware that I offended you."

"Oh, you didn't offend me It just, reminded me of something I didn't want to remember." She answered truthfully. It made her homesick. She wanted to go back to her best friend but she knew that she couldn't stay away form her family if she went back. "Well, if there isn't anything else..." He never finished the sentence, starting to gather his belongings.

"Actually, there is. I wanted to know if you were in need of another host in your club."

"Well, it would be good for profits, but I'll have to talk to Tamaki and you'll have to do a day of observation."

"I guess I can talk to him at lunch but, I'm going to the first year lunch with Haruhi."

"That's usually where Tamaki is."

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you again some other time." She said then walked out.

"Indeed." He said to himself, gathering up the rest of his things and continuing to his next class, science. Evangeline made her way into her next class and groaned. It was science. She absolutely despised the subject.

"Okay everyone, I've assigned you partners. Everyone will be with their partners for the rest of semester. If I hear complaints you'll be going to visit the principal. Understood?" The teacher said when she walked in. She got through the list and there were only two people left, Kyoya and Evangeline.

"Kyoya Ootori, and Evan Lawson. Evan if you'll please make your way to Kyoya's table please and thank you young man." She said. Evangeline made her way to his table and didn't look at him.

"Well, it seems it's some other time and we'll have to talk to each other." He finally said.

"Looks like." She said, chuckling nervously.

The rest of the day progressed slowly. Evangeline found out that she had every class with Kyoya except math. She talked to Tamaki at lunch and he seemed to like her. He _did_ practically strangle her and insisted that he call her 'my son Evan', much to her dismay. When it came time to head over to the club, Evangeline sat and watched the activities from each of the hosts. She decided that she was going to enjoy being a host.

After host club ended, Kyoya made his way home quickly so he could get to work researching 'Evan' It was going to be much easier now that he didn't have to hack the school database to get his last name. When he got home, he was soon disappointed seeing how there was no information on an Evan Lawson. He was going to have to learn more. As far as he knew, Evan was a boy, about 17, and obviously American.

The next day at school, Kyoya walked over to his table in science where Evangeline already was, reading a book. He sat down in his seat and cleared his throat as if to notify her he was there.

"Hey Kyoya."

"Hello. I guess since we're partners for a while, we should get to know each other a little more. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name is Evan Daniel Lawson, I was born in America and raised there 'til I was seven where I went to Cherrington elementary for a year, I have an older brother, I lived about an hour out from Tokyo, where I was homeschooled until middle school where I went to Kawaia middle & high school, until about a week and a half ago, and now live here and go to Ouran under a scholarship. I like reading, classical music, and business math."

"Interesting. I'm Kyoya as you know, I've gone to Ouran since I could go to school, my father runs hospitals and police forces, I have two older brothers and an older sister, I also enjoy reading, classical music, and keeping track of profits." 'And running background checks too.' He added to himself.

"It seems we have a few things in common."

"Indeed." He said before the teacher walked in and gave them their assignments.

By the time the club came around, Evangeline was exhausted. She sat down at the table and huffed a big sigh.

"Is there something wrong Evan-senpai?" A couple of her new customers asked.

"No. Not at all. How was all of your days? Did anything happen? I would love to hear about it." She said as masculine and caring as she could make it.

By the time she finished, all the girls were falling all over her and asking to request her again.

"Of course you can. I enjoyed talking to you." She replied before saying goodbye and watched them leave and squeal and giggle about her.

"You're quite the natural at this Evan." Kyoya said before walking out.

'He is so hot when he's mysterious! Wait, why am I thinking about this?'

When Kyoya got home he turned on his laptop yet again and decided he needed to go through her old school's databases for information. He first searched Cherrington and ultimately decided they had no file of him anymore. When he searched Kawaia middle and high school, he came up with two results.

"Hm, here we have a Daniel Lawson which is his middle name. And then we have an Evangeline Lawson, who appear to be siblings. But there are no pictures. Maybe he switched names?" He wondered perplexed. He shut his laptop and moved on to do some homework.

"Kyoya! I heard you talking to yourself? What's going on?"

"I was researching Fuyumi."

"About?"

"Don't you have a husband to take care of?"

"He's napping." She said as if he were a child. "What were you searching about?"

"A new kid at school, alright?"

"Kyoya, you know, you can befriend someone and get just as much information about them instead of intimidating them with your knowledge." She said then walked out. Kyoya knew that, it was just more fun to run the background checks. Maybe he could try it her way.

Evangeline was letting down her long chestnut hair from her wig and was trying to decide if she should tell the rest of the club about herself. 'No, they're on a need to know basis at the moment.' She ultimately decided. Especially Kyoya, he seems fishy.

"Hey, Evangeline come over to my room." Haruhi said. Evangeline exited the bathroom after combing her hair and went over to Haruhi's room. On one side of the room there was Haruhi's small bed, and on the other side of the small room was another small day bed.

"You didn't have to do that! I told you I didn't want to be a burden!"

"Eh, my dad got it from a co-worker's daughter's friends who didn't want it when she moved out."

"Wow, you guys are too good to me!"

"It's no big deal. And tomorrow we're getting you some clothes!" Ranka shouted throwing her a peace sign and winking.

"Well I have a little money left over so I get to buy some things!"

"Evangeline, don't be difficult." Ranka said

"You guys can call me Eva. And I'm not being difficult, I'm not going to make you guys waste all your hard earned money on me!" (Eva like from Wall-e! :D)

"Don't worry about it."

"Dad, let it go."

"But Haruhi! She's pretty much my new daughter!" Evangeline just walked back to the bathroom to change into pajamas then back out to the table to do homework.

"Well, I don't care what she says, it's he weekend so you're taking her shopping."

"Fine, I'll go!" Eva shouted from the table into their room, then laughed.

All the while, Kyoya was left in his room, completely confused about Evan. And Haruhi said you couldn't keep anything secret from him.

**A/N: Whoo. This took me all freakin' day to write and I've been up since 6 doing nothing cause I'm sick. Anyway, I think this fanfiction has potential but it's hard to write! Tell me what you thought.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Harder than a ton of bricks

**Chapter 3 - Harder than a ton of bricks**

It had been roughly a week since Kyoya tried to find out about 'Evan' and he hadn't found anything out about him since. They barely spoke unless it had something to do with science since that was the only subject where they had to sit near each other. He seemed upset but if he knew anything he was not about to go prying into someone's personal life when he just met them.

'I can't do anything right can I?' She thought to herself running down the hall to her class. She woke up late even after Haruhi tried desperately to wake her up. She didn't do homework because she was too wrapped up in her thoughts of Kyoya, she had been for the last week. Ranka was treating her more and more like a daughter and if he heard about it she'd be embarrassed. And if people could read thoughts she'd be even more embarrassed, she even got embarrassed at herself a couple times. When she finally walked into class the first person who looked at her, even after she closed the door so quietly the teacher didn't even hear over his lesson, she swore he could hear a rat peeing on cotton if he tried hard enough.

Kyoya decided that he would be a little extra mean today, so he passed a note.

'Being late to school? That's not good for the host club's reputation.'

She passed one back.

'Passing notes during class? That's not good for the host club's rep. either.' She retorted which earned her a stare. She just looked away as if she weren't paying attention.

In science, she was able to review body parts without barely looking at the book. She was trying as hard as she could without having to talk to Kyoya. She had too much on her mind. Including the facts that her best friend told her the night before that her family went on living as if she never lived there. And the heartbreaking story of how her former boyfriend of eleven and a half months, also a native of America whom she met three years ago, was on a mad search for her at the moment. All he knew was that she was gone, and he wanted to find her.

After club was over she went back to Haruhi's house before she was done cleaning so she could call Travis. Once she took off her binder and put real clothes on, she went to her cell and picked it up nervously and dialed his number.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered, albeit wearily. She hesitated, not sure if she could answer. Her voice seemed to have left her. "Hello?" It asked again.

"Travis." She answered the tears already welling.

"Angie?" He said, shocked. He was the only one who called her that because when they first met he thought her name was Angelie

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"It's...A long story."

"Why did you just leave?"

"I had to, you saw how my family treated me. And you probably saw how they are acting now that I've left."

"I want you here."

"I know. I can't. I would give anything to be with you."

"Then come home."

"I really can't I had to find somewhere else to be."

"You could have been staying with me."

"No because then my parents would have seen me. I'm far away from there."

"I thought you were kidnapped."

"I know, and I'm sorry but it had to be done. And now we both have to move on with our lives."

"I know. You know I'm here if you need me." He said, rather annoyed sounding. Evangeline was too heartbroken to notice.

"I'll always love you."

"I know. Bye Angie." And he hung up. Evangeline broke down. She couldn't help but cry. She decided she couldn't let herself be like this about a guy. She moved into the shower and decided that was a bad idea because it gave her too much time to think. She just sat huddled in the shower and let the hot water cascade down into her body while she sat and thought about what just happened. She got out and started on her math homework but it seemed that everyone in her sample problems were named Travis. It was killing her. Haruhi was home by that time but hadn't seen her yet so Evangeline had to put on her strong face.

"Hey Eva. What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, concerned

"How did you know I was upset?"

"I have a gift." Haruhi said tapping her forehead "So what happened?"

"I just had to break up with my boyfriend over the phone. So not only do I feel horrible for breaking up with my boyfriend of almost a year, I also feel shallow for having to do it over the phone." She said, her voice cracking.

"Aw, I'm sorry, I've never been through that but I'll help any way I can."

"Thank you. It was only my third boyfriend..." She said, feeling the tears welling again.

"It's okay, let it all out." Haruhi said, rubbing her back to try to comfort her.

After about an hour, Evangeline decided she had cried herself out and went to sit outside on the external hallway in the cool air.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been four days since Evangeline had been upset about her breakup, having it been a week ago, and she rarely even thought about him. The area around her eyes finally went back to their normal skin color and Haruhi could sleep with out hearing sniffles all through the night.

Evangeline walked into school feeling content and almost happy for once. Her customers noticed that 'he' wasn't 'himself' but 'he' reassured them 'he' was fine. When she walked into homeroom, Tamaki was talking to Kyoya about something expensive. She only heard that because Kyoya was saying no and that was the reason why, when she walked by them. She walked to her desk, sat down, and took out her book to get her mind off things.

"Hello there, feeling better?" Tamaki asked her after she got to the good part of the book, she sighed put her book down and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked

"You looked sad the last week."

"And what made you make this assumption? If you must know, I've never been happier." She answered, seeing what it would be like to embarrass him. She soon regretted it.

"MOMMY! EVAN'S BEING MEAN!" He hollered at Kyoya running to him and clinging to him. Kyoya smacked him

"Tamaki get off me." Tamaki ran over to a corner and sat there muttering things about how people were mean and the whole world was a cruel place. While all the girls were sympathetic, Evangeline was laughing her butt off. Kyoya just looked at him. He was probably the only person to find it more amusing than annoying.

"You know, usually only the girls find his antics amusing." Kyoya stated walking to her desk

"Yes well, I react completely different from the way they do. And are you suggesting I'm a girl? That's cold." She said, covering up.

"Not at all. Just pointing out the facts." He said, walking away. No sooner after did the teacher walk in and demand full attention.

In science class, Evangeline walked in and abruptly sat down next to Kyoya who's head was turned her way but had a glare from the sunlight so it was impossible to tell.

During class there was nothing of importance going on, just announcements of what to expect next week, so Kyoya leaned over to Evan trying to think of something to start a conversation.

"Can I help you?" She asked, noticed that he leaned over towards her.

"Well, in truth, I was going to think of something stupid and off subject to find to talk to you about but I couldn't think of anything."

"So that's the reason you're intruding in on my private space."

"Indeed."

"Do you know how to lie? Or at least be subtle? I swear George Washington took truth lessons from you."

"Who?"

"George Washington? You know the first president of the United States?" Kyoya just shrugged. "He got a hatchet when he was a little boy and killed his dad's favorite cherry tree. His dad got really mad and asked George is he chopped down his tree and he said 'I cannot tell a lie, father, you know I can't tell a lie! I did cut it with my little hatchet!' and his dad got real happy that he told the truth."

"Thank you for that little history lesson Mr. Lawson but I'm trying to teach science so if you'd kindly wait until your designated period where that story is appropriate I'd appreciate it." The teacher said, tapping her foot impatiently. They kept their mouths shut for the rest of the class.

At lunch, Kyoya asked her to eat lunch with him.

"So why did you ask me to eat lunch with you?"

"I just wanted to know more about you."

"Kyoya, I've told you everything about me. And even then I think I told you things about myself too soon."

"I think you told me just enough." Evangeline didn't have an answer. She almost let out a sigh of relief when one of the girls from the club asked if she could sit with them. Then she could at least make normal conversation.

After math class was over, she headed over to the club room. She was a little early so she was surprised to see Kyoya and Tamaki in there, albeit arguing. Tamaki tackled Kyoya upset, yelling about how mommy won't let them buy something. Evangeline ran in, and was rooting for Kyoya.

"Whoa two hot guys fighting!-- I mean yo bros-- I mean, fight fight fight......Yeah, not so much?" She tried to cover, becoming nervous. Tamaki was wailing so he didn't notice but Kyoya noticed and quickly ran over to his computer to search the Kawaia high year book and looking for the two Lawson people's photos. He first looked at Daniel's and looked in between Evan and Daniel and decided it wasn't him. When he pulled up a picture of Evangeline, it was a picture from her first year of high school. He looked between the two and quickly saw a resemblance. He looked at her again and she was busy looking at her shoes, flustered. Probably mad that her covered been blown. He walked over to her and was about to say something when the rest of the club showed up. He quickly dragged her into a nearby storage closet and ripped off her wig, revealing her long chestnut hair. Kyoya's eyes were wide. Why didn't he see it sooner? He noticed right away with Haruhi. She was just so convincing.

"Hey, what the hell!-- I mean...They have hair length regulations...?" She said, still faking her masculine voice. "I can explain....."

**A/N: Ta-daaaaa! anywho, I don't want to write an author's note because I'm too busy watching the real housewives of new jersey. Okay bye.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations

**Chapter 4 - Explanations**

"I'm waiting." Kyoya said impatiently

"I'm...a transsexual?"

"Nice try. Truth. Now." He said tapping his foot.

"Okay, I'm a girl. I wear a wig and a binding around my midsection. I had to get away from my abusive family so I took the alias Evan Daniel. Evan being a variation of my real name and Daniel being my brother's name. Everything else I told you is the truth."

"So you're Evangeline?"

"Yes."

"And you're family was abusive."

"Yes."

"Would that explain what happened the first day you came here?"

"Um, yes. I am sorry about that."

"I understand. Now, we will have to tell the rest of the club."

"Haruhi already knows. I live with her. But please. Not here. Come to Haruhi's home this weekend."

"Very well. Go on, customers are arriving." He said sighing heavily and rubbing his temples. "Well this certainly changes some things." He said to himself before returning to the room as if nothing were wrong. The whole club time Kyoya for some reason couldn't keep his eyes off of Evangeline.

The weekend finally rolled by, and Kyoya was looking forward to it after a lot of awkward science classes.

After calling Evangeline to get the okay, and calling everyone else to meet at Haruhi's place, which Tamaki accepted all too eagerly, he was finally on his way to the apartment complex.

"Tamaki, you're already here?"

"I was out the door before you finished your sentence!" He said hopping from one foot to the other and clapping his hands together. He waited annoyed on the hallway with Tamaki until everyone else got there.

"Now, we're here because 'Evan' has something to tell us."

"Whatever." The twins said. Kyoya knocked on the door and Haruhi opened it.

"Is 'Evan' ready?"

"Yup. Come on in." Haruhi said. Everyone filed in and cramped into the small living area. Everyone went into an awkward silence waiting for who they thought was still a boy to come out.

"Everyone, Evangeline has something very important to tell us about herself."

"Who the hell is Evangeline?" Hikaru asked

"And remind us again why we care who this person is." Kaoru added.

"Because-" Kyoya started

"I'm Evangeline." She said, exiting the room she shared with Haruhi. She wore a black ribbed tank top and basketball shorts.

"Holy Sh-"

"WHAT IS THIS? MY SON EVAN IS NOW MY DAUGHTER EVANGELINE? DID YOU GO THROUGH AN OPERATION? TELL ME, are you, you know. G-a-y?" Tamaki asked

"No. I'm a girl. I have never been, or ever wish to be, male. Well, you know, a real one not just a dress up male."

"So, why are you doing this?" Mori asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, my family has always been very abusive since I was a pre-teen. I don't know what happened, but it all started after my mom's brother got killed by a drunk teenage girl. Everyone was really hurt because he was very close to us. My parents were convinced that I was going to turn out like that because one of my ex-friends became like that. So, they started getting manipulative and controlling, even my brother who I was closest to, started hurting me. Emotionally at first, then physically. My mom was the first to hit me. We got in a fight because a guy that liked me came to my house and tried to ask me out. My mother tried to tell me that I had no right bringing boys here and I got defensive that she was blaming me and it got blown way out of proportion and she hit me. Then my dad because my ex-best-friends came here and tried to get me to go out to a party. I was going to go but my dad kicked my friends out and grabbed my arm and started yelling at me. With every tone his voice raised, his grip got tighter. The only time my brother really got physical was just before I left. It started out as him teasing me but I was in a bad mood so I punched him and told him to stop. He pushed me over and my nose hit the fire place and I passed out. When I woke up I left and stayed at my friend's house. I left a few days later, I bought a wig and a secondhand uniform off of one of my friend's brother's friends. I thought maybe my parents would try to come find me but she told me that only my boyfr- _ex_-boyfriend was trying to find me and my parents were going on as if I hadn't lived in the house." She said, then took a deep breath and let a lonesome tear roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I haven't really told anyone this and now I'm dumping all of my pathetic emotional baggage on you all. But please, I don't want your sympathy. This is a new life."

"DON'T WORRY MY DAUGHTER! YOU HAVE MY COMFORT! COME TO DADDY IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS!"

"Sure Tamaki..." She said, rolling her watery eyes. Haruhi patted her back sympathetically before handing her a cup of tea. All the while, Kyoya was looking at her, feeling sympathetic. He never really felt sympathetic when people spoke about their home life. He always thought it was a way to get attention, and to get empathy. But she was the only one who wasn't asking for people's support or sympathy. He was very interested in this girl, and he wanted to know about her. And surprisingly, he didn't want to rely on the internet.

Things wound down and people started leaving. Soon enough, Kyoya was the only host left and Haruhi had gone to bed.

"Do you want something to drink?" Evangeline asked, standing up heading towards the kitchen.

"Some tea would be fine." He answered calmly.

"Coming up. So, now that you know pretty much everything about me how about I learn somethings about you?"

"There's not much to tell. I come from a super prestigious family, my father owns hospitals. I have two older brothers whom I'm always competing with. I hope to take over my father's place as head someday, but it probably won't happen."

"Well, who doesn't come from a rich family when you go to Ouran?"

"Haruhi. I'm not sure of your economic stature."

"Oh, right. Well, although I'm here on scholarship, my family is pretty rich I guess. We've always lived in huge houses and I never heard one complaint about money, and my dad used to always write random checks to people and their benefits. But since I ran away and they hate me, I don't get any money unless they've written it in their wills and haven't changed it."

"That's a very unfortunate circumstance." He said as she handed him his cup of tea.

"You know, you secretly seem like a nice guy but, I have a feeling you're like...An onion. You have to go through all of the layers of your personality to get to your real self. And I would like to."

"It's gonna take a lot more than a few facts to get through."

"Oh, but, I'm not a girl that gives up easily, you should know this early on."

"I believe I'm prepared." He said setting down his cup and placing his hands under his chin.

"Okay Mr. tough guy." She answered, putting her cup in the sink. "I'll be right back." She said, exiting the room. While she was gone, Kyoya was kind of sitting awkwardly, tapping his fingers in the table. He looked around the room and something under the table caught his eye. He picked it up and it appeared to be a locket with a rose on the front. He opened it up and saw a picture of her and a guy in there. When she came back into the room, she sat down at the table and he looked up passing the locket to her.

"What's this? Oh! I've been looking for this! I want to get rid of it!"

"What is it?"

"A picture of me and my ex-boyfriend."

"What happened?" He asked as if it weren't a sensitive subject.

"We had been dating for almost a year and then I ran away and apparently he had been out looking for me everyday until a few days ago I had to call him and tell him that I ran away and that we needed to move on. It was very upsetting." She said.

"My condolences." He said. "Well, there are things that I have to do. It was nice talking to you and I'll see you on Monday in homeroom." He said before getting up. Evangeline got up and hugged him goodbye and he looked at her awkwardly.

"Sorry, I'm used to hugging people when they leave..." She said awkwardly, walking him to the door.

"Well, until next time then." He said walking out.

"I'm such an idiot!" She said after closing the door and locking it. She walked into the room that she shared with Haruhi and she was sitting up in bed with the light on. Evangeline almost screamed. "You scared me!"

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing happened. We talked and I gave him tea."

"Well, that's a good start!"

"Go to bed weirdo." She said before climbing into her bed and going to sleep, with a perpetual blush.

**A/N: Blahhhhhhh this chapter majorly sucked! But I'm having a huge writer's block ON TOP of updating late... :((( **

**Anyway, what I was mainly aiming for in this chapter was giving legitimate reasons why she ran away and why she was being abused. I hope I captured it correctly but I really don't know. **

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Unwanted Affections?

**Chapter 5 - Unwanted Affections**

"I mean, I guess you could tell him. I'm just saying, this is going to sound awful, he probably won't accept your feelings." Haruhi explained to a desperate Evangeline.

"Really? Then should I not?"

"Well, would you regret it more if you didn't and had to hide it or if you did and got rejected?"

"I don't know! I've never done anything like this. I guess I'll just tell him..." She said, walking into the school.

She walked into science class and Kyoya was already sitting there at the lab desk waiting.

"Kyoya, I- Never mind. Be right back." She said when she got to the table then rushed out again.

"That was odd. I bet she is attracted to me and refuses to say it..." He stated then went back to his book.

"I can't believe I just did that. I just chickened out." She said hitting her head against the marble wall then cringing.

"So, did you tell him?" Haruhi asked when she got to club. Eva just put her head down and mumbled. "Say what?"

"No. I started and I chickened out. I'm so dumb!"

"You're not dumb. It's no big deal."

"Evan Lawson, please come to the main office you have a phone call. Evan Lawson phone call." A lady over the loud speaker said.

"I'll be right back." She said sprinting to the door. She ran down to the office. "This is Evan." She said

"Here." An obviously annoyed secretary said, handing her the phone not even looking up form her paper work.

"Hello?" She answered

"Evangeline? Why did they tell me you were Evan?"

"Um, it's a nickname I've developed. Who is this?"

"Oh. This is your grandmother. Your grandfather and I heard about you running away from home from your brother and I want you to stay with us and go back to your family. I think what you're doing is quite reckless. I already cleared a spot for you in the house."

"Grandmother. I-"

"Come on come on, get your things packed and come on down. We'll see you in a week, alright? Alright."

"Ugh. Fine." She groaned and hung up the phone. "Now I know where mom gets her persistence." She said stomping out of the office.

"Kyoya-senpai-" Haruhi said

"If you're here to tell me that Evangeline likes me, I already know I figured it out. And I have to say I don't reciprocate the feelings." He answered not even looking up from his book. Haruhi just blinked a few times and walked away.

"So, I uh, talked to Kyoya."

"You didn't. What did he say?" She asked even more stressed out.

"He said he doesn't like you that way yet." She answered quietly.

"Figures. I should have listened." She said. "Oh, and to make matters worse, my grandmother called and she practically gave me no choice but to move in with them."

"So you're leaving? How far away do they live? Will you still attend Ouran?"

"They live about an hour from here near my parents so I guess no."

"When?"

"In a week when breaks starts."

"Well that sucks. You'll have to tell the club." Haruhi said absentmindedly.

"So what do you need to tell us?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked the next day after club.

"My grandmother called yesterday and is forcing me to move in with her and then eventually go back to my parents house." Evangeline explained.

"When?" Tamaki asked, shocked.

"In a week." She said sadly. Kyoya just looked on the sad group from a distance, typing on his laptop. He wasn't typing anything of importance, he was really typing about Evangeline. Did he regret telling Haruhi he didn't like her? Does he even like her? Her sweet smile, her beautiful blue eyes, her soft skin that he always happened to "accidentally" touch all those times in science class, when he saw her without her wig on at Haruhi's apartment, when she hugged him when he left...Did he like her? No. He couldn't. An Ootori does not waste time and money on people like that. What was the benefit?

"Kyoya? Hell-o?" Evangeline said, waving her hand in front of Kyoya's face.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Then by all means. Take a seat."

"I guess I should just put it out there before I leave because it wouldn't really matter anyway, so here goes, I like you. A lot. I know you probably won't return the feelings but I just wanted to let you know."

"I regret to say I don't return the feelings. But I'm sure we can still remains friends even after you leave us." He said going back to his laptop, he didn't want to see the look of devastation that he usually saw when girls confessed their unrequited love to him.

"Well, it was...Alright talking to you." She said then walked away. She wasn't going to get herself upset. They had only known each other for a few weeks. But, all those times he touched her during science class, she could feel where his arm or his hand had been and it was like his touched burned her skin. All the eye contact with those gorgeous onyx eyes. The smile that she caught minor glimpses of when he though no one was looking. The large hands meant for holding, the long arms meant for cuddling, the lips meant for kissing. "I can't let myself be like this." She told herself exiting the club room to go home and pack her things. _Home._ Why did she insist Ranka and Haruhi's small apartment was home? Maybe because they took her in without a second thought about how much extra she would have cost there already working hard for money budget. Maybe because it was the first time she really felt as if she were at home for a long time. Maybe because she found family outside of the confines of her jail at home. But now she had to leave and go to a new home and eventually back to her old one where she wasn't happy. But, she could go back to Travis...They could resume their happy relationship as if nothing had gone wrong. They could go for the one year and maybe longer. They could share the kisses they shared for those eleven months. 'Oh great. Thanks brain for making my bad day even worse.' She thought.

~!~A few days later~!~

"Well, I'm fully packed and my grandmother will be here soon." Evangeline told Haruhi dejectedly.

"I really will miss you. I liked having another girl in the house." Haruhi told her sadly, helping her carry her things.

"Keep a place for me, I'll visit as much as possible." She said, hugging Haruhi.

"GOODBYE SECOND DAUGHTER!" Ranka yelled and giving Evangeline a bear hug.

"Bye Ranka." She gasped out from the giant hug she was receiving.

"Come along Evalin. We don't have all day." An old woman's voice yelled from the street. Her grandmother was the only one to call her Evalin.

"Coming grandmother. I'll call you." She said giving them one more hug. She took her bags down to the car and climbed into the backseat and they drove off.

"I can't believe She's gone already." Haruhi said going back into her now empty room. She opened up her school bag to start her homework and found a black notebook. _Kyoya's_ black notebook. Now, any other person would have opened it up solely to find out what was written about themselves in there. Haruhi was on a mission. She wanted to find out what Kyoya thought of Evangeline. She read all about what he had said about her when he found out she liked him and him wondering if he liked her back. All those things he said to compliment her was the first warning that he liked her back. Kyoya was never that nice. The second thing was everyday for the last four pages of notes there was something about how much he couldn't stop thinking about her or how much he wanted to know about her. She didn't dare read back further. She would talk to him tomorrow.

Evangeline arrived at her grandparent's small farmhouse about ten minutes from her parent's large city home. She lugged her things inside and put them into the small attic bedroom that she and her brother shared whenever they came to visit. She laid down on her bed and the tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Come on girl, we have things to do. I have errands to run and I don't want you bellowing while we do it." Her grandmother said form her doorway, purse in hand again. "You can unpack when we get back. Come along child." She added impatiently while Evangeline lazily got her purse from under all her bags.

When they returned, she was all too tired to unpack her bags and took a nap. She dreamed of Kyoya and quickly pushed the thought out of her head when she awoke.

"Heavens. I've been calling you from the stairs for ten minutes. Come on we have to make dinner. Then you'll do the dishes." She said going back down the stairs as Evangeline groaned and made her way slowly down to the kitchen.

The next day Haruhi stomped angrily over to her cab that was waiting to take her to Kyoya's house.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?"

"I found _this _in my bag." She said throwing his notebook at him. He caught it, very confused. "How _dare _you reject her twice and write all these things about her!"

"Haruhi I-"

"No! Don't start your logical explanations of everything. Open your eyes Kyoya, you like her and you like her a lot and your pride is getting in the way. You know what the benefit of you admitting you like her? Happiness. Do you even know the meaning of the word? So I tell you once more, open your eyes Kyoya Ootori!" She yelled and stomped off back to the cab. Kyoya watched her leave, wide eyed. His eyes were opened. He liked Evangeline and it was too late. She was gone. "It's not too late Kyoya! Go find her!" Haruhi yelled out of the now driving away cab. He rushed to his room and went to his laptop. He looked up the family tree of Evangeline Lawson and found out where her grandparents were. (He's such a creeper!) He took his jacket and got into his waiting limo. He rushed over to the address he gathered from the internet and arrived mid afternoon. He ran up to the door and banged on the door. Evangeline answered, wiping the flour off of her hand and on to her apron. Her hair was a mess and she looked and felt terrible.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?" She asked, going in to a deadpan tone.

"I came to tell you that indeed I do return your feelings."

"Well that's nice. Except for the fact that I laid everything down on the line and embarrassed myself for you twice and you rejected me, twice. And now I live an hour away, much to my dismay, so there's no way that could possibly work." She answered, closing the door. Kyoya put his foot in the way of the door and pushed it the rest of the way open. He cupped her cheeks in both of his large hands and leaned down slightly to press his lips onto his. She rested her hands on his hips and leaned up to deepen the kiss. He released her face and they sat there in the cool air staring into each others eyes.

"Come back to Tokyo." He said. She looked down and thought about it and regained eye contact.

"Okay." She replied, a smile playing along her lips.

**A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I thought of something to write for a quick last minute update and it took me all day to write but I like the chapter...Tell me what you thought please!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!**

**And remember, there will be no update next week. I have no clue when I'll have time to update after camp.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Back to Tokyo

**Chapter Six - Back to Tokyo**

Evangeline repacked the few things she had gotten unpacked the two days that she had been away from Haruhi's home and took them down to Kyoya's waiting car.

"I can't believe you'd leave your own family for a boy. Don't come running back here when you're pregnant." Her grandmother said stomping back into the house.

"Sometimes, I just really feel like backhanding her." Evangeline said, climbing into the car.

"No worries, as long as your with me we won't have to worry about any pregnancies." Kyoya said calmly, climbing in next to her.

"Well that's very comforting." She said jokingly. After the driver pulled away from the house, Kyoya wrapped an arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder.

When they returned to Tokyo, Kyoya led her out of the car and she looked around her unfamiliar settings. She was outside of a mansion, bigger than that, and she hadn't recalled Haruhi moving within two days. "Where are we?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"I thought since it was so late that you'd like to stay in one of our guest bedrooms for the night and go back to Haruhi's tomorrow."

"Oh. That's very...Considerate of you." She said following him as he lead the way through his large estate. He led her to a room near the back of the large house.

"My room is at the end of the hall, in case you need anything."

"Thank you." She said, taking her bags from him and entering the room. The room was unbelievable; it could easily be three, or more, of Haruhi's apartment. and she hadn't even gotten to her bed yet. _That_ was easily the size of four of her small day beds combined.

She decided to go ahead and go to sleep, since she had to get up and go to Haruhi's early to get changed in time for school. She climbed into her temporary bed, and her eyes quickly closed.

"Evangeline, I brought your clothes for school- oh." Kyoya said walking into her room and seeing her asleep. He just placed her clothes and wig at the end of the bed. He left the room as quickly as he came in and she woke up as he was shutting the door.

She stayed awake the rest of the night. He had seen her room. Wait...It was Haruhi's room. He had seen her clothes. Wait...He sees those clothes every weekday. He had seen her sleeping. Well...It's not that hard to do.

**11:47 **Still awake.

**12:36 **Also awake

**1:02 **Awake and- Was that a noise?

Evangeline sat up in bed as someone was turning her doorknob. The door flew open and there was a couple. A girl/lady had her legs wrapped around someone's waist and he was carrying her over to the bed. Evangeline scrambled out of the bed and grabbed her stuff without being seen and ran to the end of the hallway where Kyoya said his room was. She entered the room and was immediately lost. She found a couch and decided that's where she should sleep for now.

When Kyoya woke the next morning, he came out of his bedroom to find Evangeline sprawled out on his couch. He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned over her and shook her. She bolted out of bed and hit her head on Kyoya's nose.

"Ouch. Sorry." She said tiredly

"What are you doing in here?" He asked curiously

"I, um, there was someone who came in my room last night with a girl and I didn't wanna ruin the mood so I snuck out and came in here." She said sheepishly. Kyoya sighed, annoyed, and told her to go get ready for school.

"Unless you would like to be late." He added, his inner shadow king setting back in.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"You can use my main room to change just up those stairs." Kyoya replied nonchalantly.

"Alright but no peekey mr. sneaky!" She said teasingly going into baby speak and wagging her finger at him.

"So, do you ever think you would go back to being a woman?" Kyoya asked out of the blue in the car.

"Well, I've never technically not been a woman. But, I guess since my family doesn't want me back, I could really go back to being a girl anytime."

"Hm, interesting."

"What are you thinking?" She asked accusingly.

"Well, seeing as you've already been transferred from school from your grandmother, why don't we start all over?"

"I guess, but what if people suspect? And what about the club?"

"Just tell them you're a cousin of Evan. And it would actually make more money if there were to be a girl in the club."

"Kyoya?"

"Hm?" He asked pushing up his glasses.

"What about..._Us._" She asked, looking at her hands in her lap.

"Well, what about us?"

"What are we?" She asked, looking into his onyx orbs. Kyoya pondered for a moment before ultimately decided:

"We're together, of course." He said, climbing out of the car and holding out his hand for her. She took his hand willingly, smiling while doing so, and climbed out of the car. She expected him to let it go, but instead he laced their fingers together, heading for the main office for a new uniform. "Wait here while I get you a girl's uniform then we can register you."

"Okay." She said nervously as they approached the office. He kissed her forehead.

"You'll be fine, no one will notice." He brought her out a uniform shortly after and she left to change, and to throw her wig away and to return her boy's uniform. They got her registered and everyone was very convinced.

When club time rolled around, Kyoya announced the leaving of Evan, and Tamaki introduced the new addition Evangeline. The girls were sad but the men had no complaints. Evangeline couldn't help but feel a little awkward when some of her former class mates requested her and she had to act as if she never knew them.

"It was very nice to make your acquaintance." A rather creepy man, that Evangeline didn't recognize, said after kissing her hand.

"Likewise." She said, fake, sweetly seeing him off.

"I don't like that guy." Kyoya said, protectively.

"Me either." She said, looking up at him and smiling. "I have to go and get my things unpacked at Haruhi's and do homework."

"Let me drive you?"

"I can walk! I have legs, and I would like to use them." She said.

"Fine. I'll call you tonight." He said, kissing her temple before she left. When she walked out of the club and down the hall again, she was slammed against the cold marble wall.

"What the hell? Get off!" She said as she was being grabbed and held there.

"I know you like it."

"What am I thinking, an Ootori does not give up that easily. Damn women." Kyoya said walking out the club door.

"What the actual f-"

"Evangeline?" Kyoya said speeding up his pace to get to the voice. Then he saw it.

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I kind of forgot about my stories, and I had camp, and while I was at camp my Grandpa passed away so I've been pretty depressed. Then we went to Kentucky for the fourth and my cousin and a friend from camp came back with us for a few days and my life has just gone from calm to hectic. I've been babysitting none stop, and I've been studying for my permit test to drive so I've been stressing. **

**So, this is pretty much a filler chapter and my character(s) are REALLY OOC I know...I just ran out of ideas and knew I needed to update. But I don't know when the next time I'll update is...I just need time to get everything sorted out and back into order. To tell you the truth the next time I might be able to update is when school starts back up because I'm rarely at home at all in the summer. **

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	7. Chapter 7 VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hi guys, I've just decided that I don't want to write fanfictions for Fruits basket or Ouran anymore. I may pick it up again in a few years but for now I'm too busy for the responsibilities. And, I'm really not that into anime anymore which kind of depresses me but I'm dealing. Please don't hate me for permanently discontinuing my stories, I just have other things to focus on right now. If someone wants to adopt the stories, that's fine I can send you my raw copies of the documents.

Thanks for reading and being such devoted fanfictioners.


End file.
